1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and particularly, to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an aspect ratio of a display area of a display device is constant. If images of different sizes (e.g., aspect ratios of 1:1, 4:3, and 16:9), are displayed in full screen mode on the display area, the image is distorted to fit the display area; if the image is displayed in its original size, the display area may not be fully utilized or part of the image may be cropped.
What is needed, therefore, is to provided a display device that can satisfactorily display images of different sizes thereon.